


Wizards and reality

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But still hella smart, Harry Potter is real, Jim is a child at heart, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo catches Jim trying to put Harry Potter in the non-fiction section... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards and reality

“Jim it doesn’t matter how many times you move it, it doesn’t make it real” Leo whispered with exasperation and he caught Jim’s wrist and pulled the book from his grasp.

“But Bones, it could be real. There could be an alternate universe where wizards and witches and Hogwarts does exist” Jim argued, pulling the book out of Leo’s hand and hugging it to his chest.

No matter how many times he caught Jim doing it, every time he came into the library he would move at least one the Harry Potter books from the fiction shelves to the non fiction ones. Then after he had left Leo would have to move them all back to their proper place.

“Okay Jim whatever you say, but what about if someone else wants to read them and they can’t find them because they’re in the wrong place”

Jim frowned for a minute before answering, “Well then they’re looking in the wrong place, they should be looking in the non-ficition section” Jim pouted.

Leo let out a sigh, he loved his boyfriend but sometimes he wondered how someone who couldn’t admit that a series was fictional was a scientific prodigy and was on the way to getting his doctorate. Knowing Jim he would change his thesis onto proving how the world of Harry Potter was a real place.

Jim was giving him puppy dog eyes and Leo sighed, knowing he couldn’t resist them.

“I’m sorry Jim, how about I let you read them to the kids. They love you and I’m sure you could convince them that it’s all real”

Jim eyes shone and he placed the book down carefully before throwing himself into Bones’ arms and kissing him on the lips.

“Thanks Bones, you’re amazing. I love you” Jim said happily, grabbing his book and jogging over the kids area.

Before long Leo could hear the familiar lines that he’d heard Jim recite so many times. He smiled to himself as he imagined the faces of the kids as Jim explained everything there was to know about the Harry Potter universe.

Maybe one day that kid would prove that there was some universe where it all existed…


End file.
